Honeymoon Nights
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. After the wedding party. Alphonse & Mei Chang. Guest appearance: Lan Fan & Ling


Looking trough the bedroom window, while still sitting in the big bed she watched the sunrise, with some disappointment in her eyes.

She took a deep breath while yellow and orange tones started to fill the sky.

Looking away, she stared at the young man, asleep on the other side of the bed. The sunlight touched his hair, also so golden. His softened and relaxed expression, the naked and perfect chest, firm arms resulted from years of training together with her. So much beauty in front of her eyes made her heart ache a little. Alphonse Elric. Her husband.

After so many years of friendship, a shy starting of teenage dating in her 16's, and nervous proposal after 1 year, to her, her mother, sisters and the Emperor, and another year of engagement, they were finally married.

The ceremony was wonderful, big and over the top, like everything in Xing's court. Two days of festivities that started at sunset, celebrated with the traditional wedding bonfire and fireworks, all night long. Despite been only one of dozens of princess, Mei was also the security guard captain of her older brother, the new Emperor, responsible for his safety, the training of the army and special agents.

The palace's gigantic garden was crowded with guests of all near territories and Amestris, due to the contribution to the fall of Fuhrer Bradley and friendship with Fuhrer Mustang. Although he couldn't be there, he sent Hawkeye, and Armstrong and his powerful bone crashing arms and affectionate hugs.

The groom's family was also there, of course. As always, the now official brother-in-law didn't miss the opportunity of messing with his new little sister, even always scolded by his wife. Winry was still gorgeous even giving birth just 6 months ago. The wedding was delay until they could leave their children with a family friend to attend the party, since such a long trip would be impossible to 1 year-old Christopher and newborn Adrianne. Pinako was making sure her granddaughter could enjoy herself properly instead of always worrying about Edward calling home each ten minutes to hear the children trough the telephone and calling Winry cold for not being so obsessed. Sensei and her husband were there and before the ceremony, she hold Alphonse, saying his mother would be very proud of the man he became as she was. And that was the first of many touching moments for him that night, together with all his loved ones, and the girl he treasured the most.

Even before the ceremony, even before the exchanged vows, she always belonged to him. When his body was lost beyond The Gate and his soul locked inside of a cold, old army, even when she didn't even know what love truly was, she was already captured by his gentle and compassionate nature.

She could easily remember the first time he hugged her, with his new body after so many cruel hardships and how her heart was shattered when she had to come back home. He finally went to Xing, asking to her to be his teacher in Alkahestry arts and her partner on training and she couldn't be happier. But one day, he told her that he would leave in the end of that month, that he missed his family and would spend some time in Rizembool. Heartbroken, embarrassed like a child, trying – without success – not let her tears fall, Mei finally told him how she felt and asked him not to leave her behind. A sweet touch in her face, followed by even a sweeter smile was her answer, before he kissed her and, as they broke apart, asked softly, while holding her to his chest, if she would stay with him.

And they were together since then.

Slowly Mei moved to his side, laying cautiously not to wake him up, putting a hand over his. Feeling the heat of her body next to him, Al opened his eyes in a lazy and content way, looking at her with loving golden eyes:  
>- Good morning.<br>- Alphonse, good morning.  
>He turned to her side, touching a lock of her hair, but his smile faded after noticing the sad look on his young bride.<br>- Mei, what happened? Something wrong?  
>- We lost it!<br>- Lost it? What?  
>- Our honeymoon!<p>

Al remembered.

Only after the lunch feast, when the guests were being taken by the committee to their respective trains heading home, after saying goodbye to his family and friends and the promise of not taking long to visit them, they were free to be alone, going to their newlywed chambers.

The dark eyes were on him with nothing but love and devotion. And he was glad he could hide his nervous state so well, being able to take away the first silk layers and other adorns of her matrimonial gown, between the silence and shadows of their room illuminated by few lanterns. Alphonse kissed her delicate shoulders, before letting the hair free from the intricate hairdo that the mother and sisters were responsible for. Her dark locks, like a waterfall, filled his fingers, before he could put it away to taste the soft skin of her neck, making her shiver.

How someone that caused fear to Xing's greatest warriors could look so fragile? She always received his acts of tenderness in such a loving way. The delicate hands touch his clothes bringing him close to a long, intimate kiss while the first layer of Alphonse's clothes were already on the mattress.

He could remember her kisses and the touch of her hands in his arms, shoulders and chest. The way she caressed his hair and face. Could remember when he let her with only the red and light silk gown that she was still wearing, showing her curves and the slender perfect body result of hours dedicated to martial arts.

He also remembered when they laid together and the way she smiled at him, before he hugged her. And then everything became dark and slow, theirs eyes heavy.

- Its true. We fell asleep.  
>- Im so sorry...<br>- Dont worry about it, it was not your fault. We were both tired. I almost didn't see you in the days before the ceremony, running around with your mother and sisters.  
>- But…<br>- Our honeymoon will last as long as we want to. – he kissed her softly. - We can be here all day long.  
>- Aren't you tired anymore? – she touched his face, getting closer.<br>- Im fine. – without a second thought she kissed him, with passion, open-mouth, offering her tongue, touching his.

His hands went on her back, wandering off her spine, reaching the shoulders, getting rid of the stripes of her gown. There was nothing to wait for anymore. Lips went to her neck, kissing the collarbones, a hand shyly touching one breast, while her fingers went on his hair. One of his hands pulled down the cloth, showing the fair skin, his mouth kissing the flesh, almost sucking a pink nipple, when someone knocking on the door put any romantic mood aside, pulling them back to reality.

- Captain. – the voice was recognized. It was Lei Yan, her young subordinate and second in command. The boy was only two years younger than her, but extremely talented, chosen by Mei in the year she assumed her position. After beating almost 50 other candidates, he easily went on as her right arm, always so calm and polite, contrasting with her hot personality while dealing with her soldiers. He had soft features that easily fooled his opponents, being the only one who could master twin swords as well as his captain, whom he obeyed with devotion.  
>- Its Lei! – she whispered. – What's he doing here so early?<br>- Maybe if we are quiet, he would go away. – he kissed her one more time. – I don't want to get up.  
>- Me neither. – she pressed his body on his. Some kisses later, he already could feel the heat on his lower part, as his gorgeous, loving wife started to undo the strings of his pants.<br>- Captain! – the boy called again, this time louder. That was enough to put and enraged look on May's face.  
>- I don't believe it! – she jump from the bed, using the sheets to wrap herself, when Alphonse stopped her, pulling one of them.<br>- Mei, wait!  
>- What?<br>- You cant go out like this. You're a princess. Princesses don't go around wrapped on bedclothes.  
>- But! – she said, teeth clenched together.<br>- And... I don't want anyone else to see the fragments of my wife's skin.

His soft voice and smile always calmed her down. He stood up and hugged her, putting his chin on the top of her head.  
>- Let's see what he wants, and then we can come back. People would be considerate, after all, it's out first day as a married couple.<p>

- Captain. Honorable Prince. – the boy bowed in respect, as they opened the door, dressed in decent robes. - I'm sorry for bothering you.  
>- Lei, I already told you, my name is Alphonse. – he smiled to his always persistent politeness. – Not Honorable Amestrian, not Honorable Fiancé or Honorable anything. Just Alphonse is fine.<br>- What's wrong, Lei?  
>- The Emperor and Empress would like to invite you for a reserved lunch in their chambers. They are expecting you right now.<p>

Mei and Alphonse look at each other, with disappointment. The plans of being alone would be postponed. They asked for some time to bath and change clothes, going separately to the bathing area.

When they arrived,the huge double doors of the rulers chambers were opened by the soldiers that bow with respect. As they walk trough the large room, Ling was sitting in one of the big pillows next to a low table, as Lan Fan turned to see them coming, the huge belly under her clothes. It was their first heir.

It took a while for them to be able to be together. Peace between the clans was Ling's priority and after conquering the reign and his father death, he had still had many political battles with his siblings to prove he was worthy of being Emperor. That war, although silent and polite was not less mean, poison, murderers and treason being their weapons. Lan Fan was the only one he could count on, sleepless nights by his bedside, being the eyes on the back of his head, like a falcon, always vigilant for him. That was the time they accepted what they meant to each other.

After two years proving his worth and reuniting his clans, Ling finally exposed his intentions of marrying Lan Fan and making her his Empress. Of course, because of her background many of the nobles were against it, but Ling didn't care. He almost lost her once, she already lost a part of herself for his sake and he wouldn't let it go.

A lot of gossip emerged after they got married, about the lack of an heir. Some would say she was infertile, that her automail arm wasn't appealing to him and that he had – like his father – mistresses.

The years went by without children for them, until he proudly announced they were going to be parents.

Although the court life demand Ling and Lan Fan to have a composed behavior while between their subjects and envy nobles, with close friends and family he was a loving and goofy husband and a proud father to be, teasing Ed that maybe there would be another marriage between their families.

- I'm so sorry. – she said. – But your stubborn brother seems to not respect privacy.  
>- Oh, come on, they had all night to be alone! – Ling smiled to them. – I didn't interrupt anything important, did I? Besides, they have to eat.<br>- It's ok. – Al responded, being polite as always. – We appreciate the invitation.  
>- So, what do you want? – Mei asked, sitting next to her husband while some serves were putting beautiful dishes on the table in from of them before leaving the four of them alone. Even not waiting to be there they had to admit their hunger, not eating since the day before.<br>- You shouldn't talk to me like that. I have really good news and a very good wedding gift. – said, throwing some prunes to his mouth in a playful way.  
>- A gift?<br>- Yes. – Lan Fan offered Mei some fish. – The renovations of the house in the back garden are already done. If you two accept that will be your new home.  
>- What? – she almost cough up the food. – That place is huge!<br>- Mei, what are you talking about?  
>- The late Empress house!<br>- Oh, I see. That building on the back of your chambers, right? That is a very generous gift, but I don't know if we can accept, our accommodations are just fine. Besides, Mei has to be near you two.  
>- Don't worry about it. There's a hallway connecting everything. I'm not irresponsible enough to take away my security captain one month away of my child is born. The house was renovated and I asked for a study room big enough for Alphonse's gift as well.<br>- My gift?  
>- You're now, dear brother-in-law, officially the Emperor Researcher and Ambassador to Amestris affairs.<p>

Alphonse's golden eyes got bigger with the surprise.  
>- With appropriate salary, I guarantee. – he smiled.<br>- I.. don't know what to say. That's truly a big honor, thank you so much, Emperor.  
>- You will have access to every single book of the Royal Library, even the antique scrolls.<br>- Really? That's fantastic, there is a lot of things about Alkahestry that those old crows on the library never let him touch!  
>- Mei, don't call them that. They were just doing their jobs, I am a foreigner and those scrolls are national treasures.<br>- But now you're a prince of Xing. And everything is at your reach. – Lan Fan answered.  
>- Thank you so much. Both of you, for everything.<br>- Thank you, dear brother and sister. – Mei hold his hand and bow to her brother.  
>- Ah, you don't need to be so serious! We're family! Let's eat, shall we? Its very hard to have some free time away from the old crows.<p>

Ling's comment made them laugh. During lunch they made arrangements for moving the next day at dawn, as the furniture would be ready and set. The best part was having a bath area inside their property, as it was for Amestrian houses, so it wasn't necessary for them to come to the main palace for that.

Mei suggested Alphonse should go to the library and look trough things he would like to take with them. He was a little bit surprised, because his plans at the time were being with her. She noticed how he felt, and smile, saying it was ok and they would see each other later, without any worries. The younger Elric understood and smiled back.

After finishing lunch they excused themselves and went away from the Emperor's chambers. Mei was off-duty but decided to join her men during afternoon practice.  
>For a moment they're alone on the hallway and Al kissed his bride, lightly, saying he would see her as soon as possible.<p>

As he was walking away from her, to the library's direction, she couldn't stop herself from looking a little sad, delaying her first time with her beloved husband once more.

The afternoon practice went smoothly and even when her men were dismissed, she continue on the war room, training lonely as Lei was on her Brother's service. Time went by quickly that way and before she noticed, nighttime was there.

She put her blades into the shelves and left the room, going to the library. Everything was silent and dark there, aside from a hallway, illuminated by a lot of candles, books scattered everywhere and her husband, sitting and seriously reading a scroll, so concentrated.

Mei smile and went away, not wanting to disturb him. Something she learned well in all the time being together: an Elric never goes away from his research, unless falling sleep of exhaustion or dying of starvation. Meeting a servant on the door, she asked him to bring her husband some snack, before going away.

After taking a bath she decided to take a look in their new house, when she saw the Empress walking, followed by her servants and one of Mei's warriors. She stopped as seeing her young sister-in-law.

- Mei… is Alphonse still in the library?  
>- Yes. Its amusing how he resembles his idiotic brother when studying. So copenetrated.<br>- Why don't you come and have dinner with me? I'm also waiting my busy husband.  
>- Oh, I accept the invitation!<br>- You can leave us alone, thank you. – her followers excused themselves before leaving, as they returned to her chambers.

Arriving there the table was set. They set next to each other as the help left. Lan Fan and Ling made it clear they didn't need the company of servants during meals, it was a matter of privacy and keeping in touch with the simple days back then.

- I'm really sorry you being alone in your first day of marriage. Ling didn't think it trough on choosing the moving day for tomorrow.  
>- Ah, it's alright. I just checked on Alphonse and made sure he would eat something. And where's Brother and Lei right now? Anything urgent happening?<br>- They're in a council meeting right now, talking about the birth of the heir. Choosing midwives or something like. I still can't be used to all this royalty traditions. Being a bodyguard was so much easier.  
>- I understand. Actually I felt relieved when Brother chose me, life as a princess would be sooooo boring. – her comment made her sister-in-law chuckle.<p>

Lan Fan personality opened like an lotus flower after being together with Lin. Mei couldn't remember a smile or even words coming from the serious face she kept on the years before. She was her brother's silent and loyal shadow. She was so beautiful on their wedding day, with her golden and red wedding gown and a little flush on her cheeks. Even though so quiet during all the wedding celebration, Mei knew that there was a lot of happiness behind those shy smiles.

- Can I ask you a question?  
>- Sure. What is it?<br>- How many children you and Brother will have?

She smiled and touched her belly in a loving way.  
>- Just this one.<br>- Just one? But… what about the line of succession? Isn't it safer to have more heirs?  
>- Ling just wants one. He said that no child should grow up away from their parents. He almost never saw the late Emperor and there were too many brothers and sisters to fight with. He said that was too sad. So we will have only this one.<br>- I would never imagined Brother would worry about something like that.  
>- He has always been like that. But very good at hiding it. – she smiled.<br>- So.. what do you want? A boy or a girl?  
>- I would be happy either way. But he wants a girl. He said they're cuter. What about you? Are you and Alphonse having children right away?<br>- Well… as soon as we got engaged that was everything I could imagine. As many children as possible. But… as the time went by, seeing Winry and Edward so busy with theirs, seeing the worries of you and Brother, I don't know... Having a baby now would mean stop training, stop being with my men and protecting you two and the country. Alphonse would be away from his researches and he just got such a good opportunity…  
>- I was afraid of being a bad mother. Of hurting my child with this arm of mine. I was raised as a warrior by my grandfather, didn't know my parents. Ling took a long time to tranquilize me regarding this matter.<br>- That's why you took so long…  
>- Yes. But the waiting was good. This baby is coming in the exactly right time. No more wars, unhappiness or threatens. - she circled the belly with her hands, like holding the little human being inside. - Only good things waiting.<br>- Can I train her when she is able to walk?  
>- Of course. – Lan Fang smiled one more time, a little bit dangerously. - My kunais are waiting for her.<p>

Mei wished goodnight to the Empress before leaving. Her brother was still not back from the meeting, but it was late so he wouldn't take long. Probably Alphonse was going to be back very tired and again she wouldn't have her honeymoon. But she would be waiting and would kiss him before sleep. And that was already good enough.

Changing clothes and laying on the bed, she fought tiredness as much as she could, wishing he would come back soon.

Mei was asleep when he finally got into their room after taking a bath. She was curled like a little kitty, holding his pajama shirt. Alphonse smiled before lying next to her.  
>- I'm sorry I'm so late. – he said, making her wake up lazily.<br>- It's ok. – she opened her dark eyes and smiled to him. – Did you manage to set everything ready?  
>- The majority of things, yes. I can manage the rest tomorrow.<br>- Are you going to be up early tomorrow? – she touch his face.  
>- Of course not. And I met your brother in the hallway; he said we would let us alone until the moving time.<br>- That's good. – she kissed him, bringing him closer. – But I need to talk to you about something.  
>- What is it? – kissing her shoulders, her perfume filling his mind.<br>- I think it's better not having babies now.  
>- Babies?<br>- Yes. I want to have your children, they would be tall, handsome and bright, just like you, but.. we are already late in our honeymoon, you have new responsibilities, there's a heir coming and…  
>- It' ok. – he smiled gentle. – We don't have to hurry about anything.<br>- Really?  
>- Our children will come when the time is right. When both of us are ready for it.<br>- Boys just like you? – her comment made him laugh a little.  
>- Boy or girl, either way would be welcome. But I have to admit… - he caressed her face, voice now serious. - Even though it can sound selfish, for a while I want you all to myself.<p>

She blushed lightly, seeing the desire and seriousness on his golden eyes, feeling her heart hurt a little, imagining if it was possible to be in love with him even more.  
>Mei sat in front of her husband, stripping in such a natural way as undressing for him was something she always did. Only the long and black hair hiding parts of her body. There was no shame in the dark eyes as she got closer, Alphonse unable to breath. Touching his face with both hands, before looking at him deeply, Mei kissed him, showing that was nothing to be delayed anymore.<p>

****  
>Alphonse's clothes were discarded one by one, slowly, as Mei touched his body with pink lips. Many many times she would caught herself looking at him, shirtless and smiling after training, being sure that nothing in life would be as perfect as feeling him close. The dating and engagement time was torture. After the initial shyness, when the kisses and touching became more intimate and full of passion, even when she could feel his body responding to hers, he would gently back away, with a smile, painfully being a gentleman and respecting the tradition of waiting until the wedding night.<p>

But now there was nothing to obey, there was nothing to worry about. Just their bodies, naked and intertwined together. His lips tasted every inch of hers, letting go of worries with royal tradition. She was his wife. She was the only one. And she was under him, more beautiful than ever, receiving his acts of love.

Alphonse kissing trail reached the insides of her tight, feeling the goosebumps on her inner skin, listening to her deep breathing and feeling the strong tugging of her hands on the white sheets.

His tongue gently pressed her most sensitive spot, making her body arch and tremble. His palms went on, caressing her belly and one of his hands reached her breast, the beautiful fingers playing with the soft flesh.

- Al...phonse… - she moaned in a way that made him even more eager to please her. He draw his hand back and fingers went together with his lips to explore her intimacy. She sit, unable to keep still, grabbing his strong shoulders with shaking hands while mouth opened, unable to think , concentrating only on breathing and not dying from pleasure.

He stopped, his eyes rising to meet hers, closed and heavy, her face hidden by the long and sweaty bangs. He kissed her, pulling her closer, both entangled by that agony, the sweet and painful need for each other.

Slowly she made him lie on the soft mattress. She sit on top of him, kissing the jaw line, petting his chest as she was going south. Mei could fell her husband, hot, hard and pulsing. In the almost darkness of their room, by instinct she touch it, gently, kissing the tip, exploring the length and thickness, trying to make him feel as good as she did. Her name let his mouth time after time, between short breaths. His voice was never so beautiful at calling her out.

Mei crawled his body, the long hair brushing his skin. She pressed herself on him, the breasts touching his chest, before kissing his face. Having her body molded so perfectly to his, he was sure that it could never be someone else.  
>- Husband. – she said, whispering, enjoying the sound of that sacred word. - I can't wait anymore.<p>

Gently the younger Elric hold his bride one more time, rolling her on her back during kisses, before being between her legs, that were wrapped around him with fluid and natural movement. Hands together, fingers enlaced, their bodies almost becoming one. He kissed her temple so gentle, as he pushed forward, the kiss was a forgiveness pledge for hurting her. Mei did feel painful, but soon the heat and the feeling of being fulfilled by him was everything she could think about. Her body didn't belong to herself anymore. There was only him and the love she carried in her soul for some many years.

And while their bodies melted together, Alphonse knew that, there, with Mei, inside of her, chest so heavy and almost breaking was the moment, the true reason that made all his hardships worthwhile. As he pushed even harder, her arms and legs on his body like fire chains, his face on the valley of her breasts, kissing her heart, while her passionate cries echoed in their room, and the inexperience and thrill of a first time started to hit him, he as sure he had his body back to feel love. He had his body back to love and be loved by her.


End file.
